<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Girl is on Fire by Pines_4_Diakko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699360">That Girl is on Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pines_4_Diakko/pseuds/Pines_4_Diakko'>Pines_4_Diakko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Witch Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I hope you all like this, Light Angst, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puns &amp; Word Play, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Tags May Change, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This will be gay, Too late to back out now, What Was I Thinking?, You Have Been Warned, fire puns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pines_4_Diakko/pseuds/Pines_4_Diakko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two very non-traditional witches finding each other in the real world and falling in love, and the ensuing chaos from a chance encounter outside of a cafe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atsuko "Akko" Kagari &amp; Sucy Manbavaran &amp; Lotte Yanson, Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish &amp; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Sucy Manbavaran/Lotte Yanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Put that idea on the backburner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptideRollercoaster/gifts">RiptideRollercoaster</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta read by the ever inspiring and best SuAkko kid to exist, my fellow Heathers fanatic, Garnet_Is_Savage. Love ya, fellow sweet potato...as in you are one, haha!</p><p>But this fanfiction is actually dedicated to my platonic soulmate, and my best friend/most hilarious yet accurate Amanda, the literal NY punk/rebel herself...Ripley. ilusm bestie, and thank you for all the assistance and fun times you've provided so far. You know the real reason behind this story, but I owe you such a great deal of gratitude and love, even if you're forcibly dragging me out of my shell...thank you. I only hope that I can do you (and this series) justice. This is for you, my precious friend, and the mystery guest that shall remain unnamed. Because if I don't make this disclaimer, people might get the wrong impression about us.... hey mister, that's my sister! D:&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amanda stared up at the giant spinning wheel of cars more commonly known as a Ferris Wheel. She was nervous about what was coming after they got on the ride, but the girl next to her didn’t have a clue as to what was coming for her. This was it. This was their moment of truth.<br/>
</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Today was the day she had planned for. She’d be getting an answer to a very important question soon enough, but time was moving by at such a strange rate. It seemed as if this day had taken a long time to arrive - but the day itself had gone by so quickly. It was a bit overwhelming, and she was feeling so nervous that she had subconsciously checked for the small package in her coat pocket over a dozen times as the day progressed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She was having a slight problem breathing and yet, all too quickly, it was all about to come to a breaking point. It was go time, and all the fiery redhead could do was send one last wish to the heavens that her plan would end successfully.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The line moved again, and with an audible gulp (not that the shorter girl seemed to notice), she stepped forward and sat down on the bench. The other girl followed her and sat down next to her, looking far too excited for the ride itself. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okay this is it. Don’t back out again! Just remember - you are Amanda O’Neill, and you’re a total </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>badass</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. You can do this...and she’ll say yes. She has to.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda nodded once to herself as the ride started, and they slowly rose into the air. There was a promise of a great view, as the sun was setting on the fairgrounds. The one who had captured her heart was looking around, before noticing that her date was seemingly lost in thought and acting a bit off.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda..?”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The higher pitched voice spoke softly, and in a concerned manner. The one in question took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly before turning to glance at Akko in a serious way. She couldn’t stop herself from fidgeting with the package, if only to keep herself grounded in the moment. Funny, since they were not on the ground anymore, but this was hardly the time to allow herself to become distracted by her own thoughts.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was time to face the music, and hope for the best… Not even going on stage could compare to the sheer amount of nerves and internal panic she was feeling in that moment. Trying not to tense too much, she finally spoke her mind, starting on the speech she had practiced in the mirror for the past month.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Akko, listen. I have an important question for you and I want you to think on it carefully. Uh, before you give me your answer though...just hear me out, yeah?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flammable Bubbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amanda has a fateful encounter outside of a coffeeshop. Akko gets teased. Diana gets a headache. Normal stuff, for now.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My apologies for the lack of Amanda in this chapter. She'll be back soon enough!</p><p>Due to complications, I didn't have a beta reader for this chapter. I'm going to do my best, until I can find someone willing to do it, but for now, please excuse any mistakes. I am still trying to figure this out on my own, but I hope you all enjoy! This story will be slow to start, but I'm aiming for a slowburn and to cover a LOT of ground, in many different areas. Sort of, like, how many AUs can I cram into a single story while including as many fire and light puns as possible. </p><p>A huge shoutout to everyone that read the first chapter, left a kudos and to *the Akko Kagari* for leaving me a review. I wish you all the very best in your own efforts and I am so grateful that people actually decided to give this story a chance. It means the world to me, really! Thank you! : D ilu all, and I hope you can continue to enjoy the wild ride that is this story.</p><p>Haha, with that out of the way, let's go..!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amanda grumbled under her breath as she stomped around in a suit of armor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The nerve of some people</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a recurring thought that ran around her mind. Her annoyance was all due to one simple problem she was having - her plans for the day were ruined.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that she’d ever admit it out loud to anyone but she actually read the entire LARPing rulebook, which was definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> an easy read - and even made her own costume, </span>
  <em>
    <span>from scratch</span>
  </em>
  <span> - so she was blowing off steam as she stomped angrily back to her apartment in the city. Even after making a long list of rather ridiculous demands, and being told to sign a waiver and a contract by the entirely male group of snobby and entitled “rich, pretty boys”, she rage quit and left after some dropping some fairly colorful language. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Scowling, she kicked at the ground and was so lost in thought, mentally beating herself up for actually believing them, that she nearly ran into a trash can. Glaring at it as if it were silently mocking her, a new sound reached her ears from across the street, effectively distracting her.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting together at an outdoor coffee shop table, under an umbrella, was a small group of girls laughing at some inside joke. At the center of the group was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the cutest brunette</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Irish-American descendant had ever seen. Laughing and grinning toothily, eyes closed and clearly lost in pure joy. Yet Amanda couldn't help but stare at the girl in quiet awe.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the brunette's laughter faded to a slight giggle and she opened her eyes, only to notice the redhead in the armor gawking at her and time slowed to such a slow pace that it almost seemed more like a dream than reality. Crimson and emerald eyes exchanged a confused glance for what could have been seconds or minutes, although neither could have said, after the moment passed them by.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment ended with a rather rude reality check when the girl tapped the shoulder of the one on her right and pointed over at her. Later on, Amanda would compare it to the sting of a sucker punch to her gut, upon realizing who was sitting there.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the people in the world, it just had to be </span>
  <b>her</b>
  <span>. Of bloody course it did…</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde hair with signature tea green highlights that fell in gentle and soft, yet misleading, rolling waves down her back. The blue eyes that were as sharp, deadly and beautiful as Arctic glaciers. (But when angered, could turn even the worst storm at sea into a laughable excuse at being considered dangerous) Combined with the asymmetric cut of her bangs, her rigid, almost stiff posture and ever present unreadable expression...all of these things could only point to one person living anywhere near this city - </span>
  <em>
    <span>Diana Cavendish</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her sworn enemy (or rival, according to their respective and equally as competitive fanclubs).</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If she was there, then Amanda would just have to pass on by. As she was about to leave, however, the trash can from before reminded her of its presence as she tripped over it and nearly lost her balance. A loud, metallic clatter rang through the air as her helmet rolled away, catching the attention of the group, and they all looked over at her curiously. Gulping nervously and feeling her forehead start to sweat, Amanda snatched up the stupid helmet and all but ran like a bat out of Hell just to save what little pride and dignity she had left by that point. She was blissfully unaware in that moment that she failed in saving any of it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>She also missed the way the brunette had been poked at and brought back down to ground level by a person with hair so long that it kept one eye covered. And how the others laughed at her face turning red and her defensive cries and claims to </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> have been staring at the stranger the entire time. The only one that was silent during this exchange was Diana herself. An unreadable expression on her face would betray nothing of her inner thoughts. Her arms crossed over her chest, however, would indicate a defensive stance, as she was thinking hard about the exchange, short as it may be.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>This was giving her a bad feeling, and Diana was debating on perhaps confronting the other girl later on, or simply waiting and seeing where it went from there. That rebellious and far too openly reckless redheaded fool was sure to cause even more trouble for her if left unchecked.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Amanda had made it perfectly clear that she despised authority </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the blonde herself, often sneering and throwing a rather rude hand gesture her way when no teachers were present during the few seconds it took to pass her in the hallways. Diana merely closed her eyes, sighed softly and kept walking. Being ignored didn't sit well with the fiery spirited redhead, and at times it almost seemed as if she'd do or say something to purposefully force them into a fist fight but Diana knew better than to give her the satisfaction of knowing it was beginning to work. The attempts at riling the blonde up, and therefore getting a reaction.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even so, something was bothering her about this whole situation. It was too soon for the blonde to be able to pinpoint what that was. Glancing back at her best friend, who was back to her normal, cute and energetic self, Diana allowed a small smile to appear on her face.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'You really are special, aren't you Akko?'</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko was animatedly asking about the others' plans for the next day since it was a Sunday and they had finished their homework previously.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nightfall released the next volume a few days ago, and I can finally see what happened after--"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>That was Lotte, the soft spoken girl with glasses next to her nonbinary and asexual partner, the pale skinned Sucy. Who was currently cackling and cut off that sentence to announce their own plans.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I just found this new indie game that lets you turn into a giant monster and wreak havoc and chaos by eating different kinds of mushrooms grown from the soil of an alien planet. It looks like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> fun game…"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotte just stared at her partner for a long moment before sighing. The relationship was still just starting out, and both had some admittedly odd interests, but she was quickly learning how not to be surprised when their comments and reactions were a bit off. Sucy often made comments that were never fully explained, and that was just part of their nature.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>That look...their expression is kind of scary again.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko looked sideways at the blonde, silently asking the same question to her. Diana's smile faded to a slight frown instead and she looked almost entirely unamused with the idea of her weekend being disrupted further. With a noncommittal shrug, Akko accepted her fate. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So it's just me this time. Guess I'll go with my usual routine then."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With a slight nod, the blonde reached for her cup to take a sip and then grimaced. It would seem as if her tea had long since gone cold. Diana set the cup back down on the table, briefly saddened by the loss of a good tea. She had only drank half of its contents during the time they had been at the coffeshop. With a sigh, Diana closed her eyes to fight off a headache.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Diana?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko was standing and looking at her with some concern in her unusual crimson eyes, nervously calling out in a quiet tone. Her hands were shaking slightly as she clung to the cup of hot cocoa. There was a silent question in that look, and Diana shook her head, already sensing it.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, I assure you. I simply have a lot on my mind at present."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A sigh of relief left her friend, and it was clearly the answer to what she was struggling to find a way of voicing. A small smile passed between them, and Diana stood to throw away the cold tea, Akko happily joining her in tossing her own cup from a short distance and cheering with a silly comment on how many points she awarded herself for making the shot. A rather undignified snort left the blonde as she tried not to laugh, but the other girl had a somewhat smug grin, which was never a good sign.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you just..?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>…'</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akko had another giggle fit, while Diana's cheeks turned a shade of pink as a result.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"So even the great Diana Cavendish can make such noises. There goes my theory that she's not human."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sucy!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucy and Lotte had been off to the side, waiting for them to hurry up, not that they noticed. There were moments like this. Where it almost seemed as if no one outside of those two even existed. Akko stubbornly defended herself, claiming that her relationship with the blonde was strictly platonic in nature, but from the outside it looked very different. A fact that only served to embarrass them both, but what no one knew was that it had an affect on one of them more than the other. Not that she'd admit to it, out loud.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have never claimed to be anything else, but I am indeed human."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Su! It's not like she's a robot or an alien or something from your weird video games!"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucy just gave a blank stare. Those two couldn't take a joke, but it was for reasons like that, Akko being so quick to jump in and defend her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> that people suspected there may be more to their relationship.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Lotte broke the rising tension in the only way she knew how.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't take their comments too personally, it was just some light teasing. But we really should be going now. Akko, Diana, have a good weekend, and see you on Monday."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sucy just shrugged half-heartedly and walked away, Lotte nodding and then following after. They both lived in the same area, so they often walked back together. Which left Akko and Diana standing on the sidewalk in silence.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder with a soft smile. With a deep breath, the annoyance forgotten, Akko turned around and smiled at her friend.  After another beat of silence, and a quick adjustment to the black beanie she wore, Akko shifted uncomfortably where she stood. Before the blonde could even ask what was troubling her, she was being hugged without warning. A brief moment of freezing up in surprise followed, before she returned the hug and they held it for slightly longer than one normally would expect a farewell embrace to last. Akko was happy enough to have received a hug in return, and - even though this was where they parted ways - she was content knowing that she’d see her friends again soon.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was fun, so thank you for coming today, Diana. Have a good day off, and I’ll see you at school on Monday!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Akko quickly walked off in the opposite direction that the other two had. She had to walk a while to reach the bus stop in order to get back to her house. Diana would be waiting for a time, before a car came to pick her up. Taking her cell phone out after Akko was out of sight, she dialed the number and informed the driver she was ready to leave.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Even just hanging out with Akko and her two best friends had managed to drain her. Sitting in her room with a cup of hot tea and a good book had never sounded more appealing, and she would have the entirety of Sunday to just relax and lose herself in the newest novel she had picked up. That was her ideal day off, and it was a rare occurrence, but she planned on taking full advantage of it while she could.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is wondering why I called this chapter 'Flammable Bubbles', feel free to look it up. Its a neat science experiment that I want to try someday! Of course, that's trusting an Akko with fire...most people dont. There are reasons for this, but if anyone has not yet heard of the time my hair caught on fire...aha, well, if you want to know, shoot me a message? I'm back on social media, kinda. Trying to keep the same username now, across the board. I'm on tumblr at tsundere-tamachii so feel free to send an ask or a message or follow me if you want to. Please say hi if you do, I wanna talk to more people!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sunday at the park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone's favorite tryhard has a second chance at a first impression...the question is, will she succeed at making it a good one??</p><p>(aka, Amanda gets caught off guard on her day off, and Akko is a bit bolder than one might expect - but my apologies if this seems OOC. Been out of the writing game for a while and I'm kinda rusty, ahaha...)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter this time, because irl issues be getting me down and it's hard to focus but I needed to get something out there. Amanda, you're killing me here...this is supposed to be a slowburn, you reckless tryhard. *sighs*</p><p>If anyone reads this, I don't have much to say that isn't already written here but I might have to switch to shorter chapters for a while. Still don't have a beta so I'm doing the best I can but I hope you can enjoy it nonetheless.</p><p>Also, a disclaimer at the end for anyone that cares to know. Otherwise, please enjoy this one, if you can!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><br/><br/>Sunday. Normally people would call it the day of rest - but for a certain redhead, it was the best day of the entire week. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>No school. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>No responsibilities. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>No need to worry about anything or anyone getting in her way...<em> except </em> for the amateurs that had invaded her skate park this time around and were crowding and hogging all the good spots. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Yesterday was such a pain, she had hoped to blow off some steam by enjoying herself at her usual hangout but it was impossible to practice her skills (and show off while doing so) if it was this crowded. Scoffing, she took her board and headed to the not-nearly-as-popular secondary park.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> 'Not as fun without cheering fans, but I should practice landing the 900 </em> before <em> I make a show of it </em>'</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Memories of numerous failed attempts came back to her, but she shrugged it off and sped towards her goal, having a one track mind to finally stick the landing soon. Upon arriving, she noticed only a small handful of people, most of them doing their own thing and not paying any attention to what anyone else was doing.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Picking out a good spot, she spent almost half an hour going through her tricks and just had fun running through the ones she had already mastered. Panting slightly because it was both a rush and a workout that got her blood pumping, she had failed to notice that she had been entertaining someone. It wasn't until she looked up - having been bent over, hands on her knees and catching her breath - thanks to a shadow coming from in front of her which alerted her to the fact that she wasn’t alone.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Looking up quickly, she came to realize it was that brunette from yesterday, and she was glancing at the redhead with what appeared to be a mixture of awe and nervousness. Amanda stood up properly and tried to hide the fact that she had been spooked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Do you always sneak up on people, <em> or what </em>?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>That comment sounded a little harsher than intended. But she didn't hear the other girl approach her at all! It was weird!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ahh! Sorry! I was about to say something but you nearly headbutted me, when all I wanted was to ask you a question!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Oh. The brunette <em> was </em> standing farther away now. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> 'Good going, O'Neill, you're going to scare her away. So don't panic and give her your attention already! </em>'</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Okay, so what question did you have?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The shorter girl waited a moment, seemingly thinking over how to ask it but then shook her head and blurted it out.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Would you teach me how to skate?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A silence filled the air but Amanda was caught off-guard, and right before she could answer, the other panicked and started rambling at her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Ah, well, if you have the time that is! I was watching you, just now, and you're really good but I mean, you don't have to! I wasn't trying to be rude, it's just that I think you clearly know what you're doing and I'm sorry if that was sudden it's just that I'm a beginner and--"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Okayyyy...so this one talks a mile a minute and if something wasn't done, then at that speed she might end up fainting from lack of air. What to do about this..?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amanda was a <em> little </em> freaked out but did what she thought was right and put her hands on the girls shoulders and looked her dead in the eyes. After getting lost and drifting for a few seconds, Amanda mentally slapped herself and stopped a specific train of thought from even leaving the station. It was way too soon for where her mind wanted to go...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Dude, breathe. You're good, but I can't understand you at that speed."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The mystery girl flinched at the sudden contact and stopped talking. After an encouraging smile, she took a deep breath and looked up in determination.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Please teach me how to skate like you!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amanda was surprised at the change, but removed her hands and threw one up in a thumbs up gesture. And winked.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You got it!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A wide smile that spoke of relief and awe and pure happiness shone on the girl’s face, and Amanda <em> may </em> have turned slightly pink at that point, but kept her thoughts of how much cuter this girl was to herself.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"My name is Atsuko Kagari, by the way. But you can call me Akko!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Akko. The name's Amanda. How about we go over there and I'll teach you the basics?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>For the following couple hours, she taught Akko about skateboarding and they made plans to meet up again the following weekend so that Akko could borrow one of Amanda's unused boards until she could get her own.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akko then gave her cell phone number and mentioned that she would be looking forward to it, but it was getting towards evening and she had to head back to prepare for school the next day. Pulling a disappointed and agonized expression while stating that. Because <em> ick </em> , <em> high school </em>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Right before they parted ways, and while Amanda was riding the last of her high from getting a girl's phone number <em> and </em> knowing that they'd become friends after this, a thought occurred to her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"So, what's the deal with you and Cav..?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akko looked up at her in a momentary confusion before it registered who she meant.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Diana? What do you mean?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amanda was walking Akko to the park entrance, hands behind her head and playing it cool.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"You seem awfully close to her, that's all. Just wondering."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akko looked thoughtful for a moment, before smiling.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, she's my best friend! Although we didn't get along so well in the beginning…"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><em> 'Just friends, huh? Then maybe I still have a chance… </em>'</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Why do you ask? Don't tell me that you <em> like </em> her."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Amanda blinked and looked as if she'd just seen a ghost or a monkey with three heads appear behind the brunette suddenly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"No way!! I wouldn't like someone as stuck up as her, not in a million years! She's got a stick up her--"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The sound of barely stifled laughter interrupted her, and Amanda turned slightly more red when she realized that Akko was just teasing her.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>'<em> Great, I was completely unprepared for a stunt like that. Even so, does she not know about the rumors? </em>'</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"R-right, well, this is the entrance. You sure you don't want me to walk you back? It is getting dark now."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Akko shook her head and gave a small smile.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I live close-by, so it's fine. But I'll see you at school tomorrow, right? Have a good night, Amanda!"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>And just like that, she laughed and took off running. Amanda gave a small wave and watched as the shorter girl left, and she was left standing alone at the entrance.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>'<em> Akko, huh? She really is something else </em>…'</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Somewhere overhead, a crow squawked as it flew by. Time to head back as well. The others would be waiting and she did <b>not</b> want to deal with anyone hounding her for being gone too long.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>'<em> What a pain, now I'm gonna have to hurry and I'm at the farther one. This is so lame...but at least I saw her again. </em>'</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was with that tiny yet comforting thought in mind that she made the longer journey back to where she resided and immediately went to her room to avoid detection. As soon as she could, she'd move out. The nightly shouting match had already started and she wanted no part of it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Flopping onto her bed and getting comfortable, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Not that she was eager for school, but the sooner she got to sleep, the sooner she'd see that new friend of hers. And that alone <b>almost</b> made it worth the trouble of actually going for once.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>She was fast asleep and missed how her screen lit up with a new message, and vibrated on her desk. Little did she know the real problems were only just beginning...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer - This author knows nothing about skate parks, and has never been to one in their life. Please don't get mad if there are inaccuracies in this story, I'm doing the best I can for the sake of my sister. She'll know exactly what's going on in this chapter and I hope you guys can bear with me as I slowly build up to what you're all wanting...a makeout session, amirite? xD;; Well, no promises but this is just to see if anyone actually reads these notes!</p><p>Also, if anyone caught that video game reference and informs me, I'll gladly give you an internet cookie and call you my new buddy! T w T Please tell me I'm not *that* old that only I remember it..!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, who saw that coming..?</p><p>If anyone wants to read more, make sure to poke me on tumblr at tsundere-tamachii </p><p>Kudos are v much appreciated, reviews make my kokoro go doki doki - and thank you for any views as well! Much love to all of you, but if anyone wants to make guesses at what comes next, I'm open to that as well~</p><p>See you all in the next chapter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>